The Power Of Snorting
by natmaria
Summary: A very short heyachele one-shot. Lea is shooting the Finchel sex scene and the other girls are just around waiting to leave for their girls night - and making fun of her.


We were standing right around the corner watching as they started the fifth take of the scene, Cory hovered over Lea and started to kiss her neck as he pressed their bodies together until Lea let out a shriek making Cory jump off of her.

"What _now_, Lea?" - Ryan sounded annoyed and we couldn't really blame him, Lea has been complaining during the whole scene and we were trying really really hard to not laugh.

"Can someone please turn up the air conditioner! It's not like the damn fireplace will stop if the temperature is a little lower. Cory is sweating so much it's grossing me out." - She looked at him with a sheepish smile. - "Sorry, no offense." - He gave her one of his dimpled half-smiles.

"I'll try to take none, I'm actually feeling a little grossed out by myself."

At that I couldn't help but snort loudly making Naya laugh out loud by my side and at that everyone turned to look at us. As Ryan walked away with one of his well known 'I'll do my best but no promises' Lea walked towards us with a scowl on her face.

"You guys think this is funny because it's not any of you. I would like to see if it were one of you trying to do a sweet scene of love making in front of that fucking fireplace." - She sounded completely mad and we laughed again.

"I'm not interested in the boys anymore, Lee, sorry. Whatever that's supposed to mean with all the possible innuendos for Quinn." - I shrugged and looked at Naya.

"Sorry, girl, I'm a lebanese now. If I would do a sex scene it would be with no sweating huge guy but with sweet, flexible dancer Heather." - I snorted at Naya's smug smile and at that Lea smiled too.

"Your lady loving side is showing, Nay."

"I never really tried to hide it, anyways."

"Truth that. Ugh, seriously this scene is horrible, I mean yeah it will possibly look really good on screen but what a pain in the ass to shoot. I just want to finish it so we can go to our girls night." - Lea was now pouting that ridiculously cute pout of hers and looking at us with puppy dog eyes. Naya sighed mock sadly.

"I really wish I could hug you right now. But you know you are all sweaty as well and you have your sweat and Cory's, really ugh, no way." - At that Lea grinned mischievously and took a step toward Naya.

"Nay, come here, gimme a hug, I'm sad." - She opened her arms and took another step, and with that Naya's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"No way, Lea stay away from me, seriously you are all gross. I love you, but just no way." - At that Lea scoffed and started to run after Naya who ran away from her.

I stayed happily at my place watching as those two goofballs ran around set, Naya screaming at Lea as our little girl laughed loudly. I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind and a head full of long blonde hair rested on my shoulder. I sighed happily and pressed my back at the body behind me and relaxed.

"Why are they running around this time?" - Heather asked with a very amused tone in her voice.

"Lea was shooting the sex scene at the fireplace, she was complaining that she is all sweaty and now she wants a hug." - She laughed at that and I felt as she nodded on my shoulder.

"Yep, that would do it. But, she does realize that running around would only make her sweat more, doesn't she?" - I stopped a second to think about before shaking my head and giggling quietly. We watched them until a loud angry voice voiced our thoughts.

"Lea, for God's sake, stop running around if you don't want to get more sweaty." - At that Lea stopped and smiled guiltily at Ryan before apologizing but as soon as he turned around she launched herself at Naya, rubbing her sweaty face on hers and pressing their bodies together.

"Ugh, get off me Michele, gross. I hate you, get off me" - Naya whimpering was one of the most endearing things in the world and Heather and I laughed at them. They both turned to look at us then, Lea smiled as Naya scoffed. - "Dianna was the first one to laugh, why did you come after me?"

"Dianna didn't laugh, she snorted, it's cute. You were just being mean." - At that she walked towards the set, stopping in front of us and kissing my cheek before kissing Heather's. - "See you cute ladies as soon as I finish this scene, and you too, Nay." - We laughed again as Naya scoffed and Lea winked at us, running to Cory who was already in position.

"I never thought that the fact that I snort would ever come to be handy." - I said as Naya approached us cleaning her face with a towel. Heather giggled before replying.

"It just works with Lea, if it were any other of us we would have gone after you." - I tilted my head to the side and looked incredulously at her. - "It's the truth, Di. You just make it too easy, while Naya ran screaming you would've been running and giggling all the time." - Well, she did have a very valid point and apparently Naya agreed.

"She has a very good point, ya know baby girl. Lea just adores you too much to take advantage of your cuteness." - She said it all with a cute grin on her face, and then it disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at me. - "And I had to pay for it." - I sighed and pressed Heather arms more tightly around me.

"You are going to get me drunk and make me do some embarrassing thing tonight, aren't you?" - I felt rather than heard Heather giggling quietly at my neck as she squeezed me a little.

"Yep, sure will. I just haven't decided if it's going to be before the horror movie or before the ice cream." - I cringed at all the memories of what Naya had made me do before and internally prayed for it to be before the ice cream.

We heard a loud scream and all our eyes widened before we heard a clear.

"FOR FUCKING GOD'S SAKE, LEA" - At that we all laughed again and took sits in the chairs that were around, because clearly we were not leaving any time soon.


End file.
